Beyond the Mist
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "What are you going to do with that gun, Dean?" I asked. "Shoot me?" "I don't want to." Dean said honestly as he pointed the gun at me. "But what choice to do I have! Rhea, you hurt those people." "If you really think that, pull the trigger!" I retorted. "Or let me explain myself." Dean took a deep breath before looking me in the eye. "I'm sorry." He said pulling the trigger.


Queenie: Hello, everyone. I am here with the first chapter of the rewritten What Lies Beyond the Mist (hopefully the last rewrite). I believe I have it where I want it now. I hope you all enjoy it as well.

As, for the announcement I made on the Royal Flush (Lady Luck rewrite) about the Harry Potter crossovers, I hope to have them up very soon. I have the profiles for them already on my profile page at the bottom if you wish to check them out. However, the one for the Vampire Diaries might change with pairing wise. I will actually be having a poll to decide who to pair my OC Lyra with, and Niklaus will not be an option. Really, I'm just torn between whether to pair her with Damon or Elijah. But I'm not sure if I want to another Original/OC pairing since that means eventually leaving TVD to go into TO.

As for the other Harry Potter crossovers, they have been decided:

-Supernatural/Harry Potter with a Sam/OC (Artemis) pairing starting either season six or seven.

-Arrowverse(The Flash)/Harry Potter with a Barry Allen/OC (Alverdine) pairing that will start season one. However, I am not very far in the series, so this story might take a bit.

-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Harry Potter with an unknown/OC (Marcail) pairing though I'm leaning towards Agent Ward. This will also start in season one, and be a slight spin-off from my MCU/PJO crossover with Kaira. As you know (if you read my Royal Flush story), Kaira just agreed to join S.H.I.E.L.D and was placed in Project Godsend. Well, that project has really come along and shown getting the supernatural/magical/mythological on a special forces team really works. So, Phil is going to start his own project under Fury's permission known as Project Merlin where my OC Marcail Greer will be the first lucky member. I might even throw in some surprise visits from my Half-Blood OCs from my MCU/PJO crossover. I recently started this series as well, so it's going to take a bit of time. That and I want to get farther in Royal Flush before officially starting this story.

I hope you'll like all the future additions. Now, shall we begin the chapter?

* * *

In old Greek Mythology, you hear great stories of the gods. All powerful beings that rule from their place on Mount Olympus. They are in many tales, but they are usually not the main characters of those stories. No, their half-mortal children the demigods or half-bloods are the heroes of the old tales. There is Hercules the son of Zeus, or his other son Perseus the slayer of Medusa, and many more. These heroes have been memorialized in legend, but they weren't just made up legends.

Just as the gods aren't mere myths told in old stories. The gods of Olympus are real, and even still today they have children with mortals. How do I know this? Because I am one of these children. I am Rhea Hallows daughter of Hecate the goddess of Magic and the Mist. I didn't ask to be a half blood because being a half blood is dangerous. It can get you killed. It can tear your life apart. My father hadn't been planning to be a father when my mother left me on his front doorstep with a note explaining who and what I was.

I know most people could have just sent me to some orphanage, but that man took care of me for as long as possible. And despite not being completely human, he treated me like one, and didn't see me as the monsters he dealt with daily. You see, my father is a Hunter. Someone who hunts supernatural creatures that do cause harm to people. He taught me a lot of what he knew. However, when I turned sixteen, the happy life I was leading came to an end.

I had trouble with monsters coming for me before due to my heritage, but my father managed to keep me safe every time. However, this time he had gotten really hurt. I almost lost him. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, I contacted a man named Brunner. He had come to my father's house before to talk to us about a safe haven for people like me. Even though my father declined the offer, Brunner left his number in case we changed our minds.

After calling him, he came to get me, and I left without informing my father. I only left a note explaining my decisions and why I left. Brunner, whose actually name is Chiron, took me to this safe haven known as Camp Half-Blood.

I was quickly claimed by my mother, Hecate, but since Hecate hadn't had her own cabin at the time, I had been shoved into the Hermes Cabin. I grew close to the head counselor Luke while I was there, and even though we were the same ages, I looked up to him almost as an older brother. Which is why it nearly killed me to learn of his betrayal. I won't lie by saying I hadn't been tempted a time or two to join Luke to fight for Kronos.

My own mother and most of my siblings had even been on the side of Kronos since we didn't really have our own place in the camp. I stayed with the rest of the camp, however, to fight on the side of the gods in the war...we won, but...Luke didn't make it. After all that was over, Percy had all the gods swear to claim their children, and that all half-bloods have their own cabin at camp, even the children of the smaller gods and goddesses like me.

I couldn't stick around though, which is why I took off to have my own life outside of camp with a close friend in tow. Time to get back to the family business.

* * *

"Circe, where'd you put the wormwood?" I called out as I looked through my store supply. "Kind of need it—like now."

"I don't know!" Circe called back. "I think I forgot to pick some up last time I was out."

I frowned because that means I had to make a run for some. I was about to tell Circe I was heading out to get some, but when the phone started ringing, I paused.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

Only few had our number and even fewer ever used it. I walked over to the phone while picking it up.

"This is Rhea." I said into the phone. "Who's calling and what do you need?"

 _"_ _Rhea, it's Bobby Singer."_ The gruff old man himself said into the phone. _"Since you're actually there to pick up your phone, I'm going to assume you and Circe aren't doing anything. How'd you like a case?"_

My brow quirked as my lips twitched up. So, like Bobby to get straight to the point.

"You know what they say about assuming, Bobby." I teasingly chided him. "But this time you happen to be right. What kind of case are we talking? And who all is involved?"

As I was speaking with him, Circe walked into the room while cleaning her hands off. She must have been working on a new toy.

 _"_ _I'm not exactly sure what we're dealing with."_ Bobby said. _"But I'm sure you know about all those demons that were set lose not that long back."_

"Of course," I said. "Who doesn't? Wasn't it the Winchesters who cracked open that door?"

The Winchesters were a bit famous these days. Ever since they managed to open a large devil's gate that set lose hundreds or even thousands of demons into the world. It's made business rather… _busy_ as of late.

 _"_ _Yes,"_ Bobby said unhappily. _"As I'm sure you've noticed, there's been a lot of demon problems lately. Well, there are so large signs of demonic activity where I'm heading. I'm not sure how many we'll be running into and I don't know how old and powerful they are. I need the backup, and I'm calling in two other hunters as well."_

"This really must be worry you if you need five hunters on the job." I said.

Circe was already grinning as I continued to speak with Bobby. I know she's been a bit bored—even with all our work—so I'm sure she's ready to go as soon as I give the word.

 _"_ _It is."_ Bobby said. _"But that's not all. I was going to call you for different reasons, Rhea. One of the hunters I'm calling in has got himself into a hell a lot of trouble. I was hoping with your knowledge of magic you might be able to help. But then this case fell into my lap."_

"One thing at a time, Bobby." I said. "I'll hear your friend's problem and see what I can do after we deal with this case. Just tell us where we're going and how much time we've got to get there."

I nodded for Circe to go on, and her grinned widened. She immediately went off to load up the car as I remained on the line with Bobby.

 _"_ _Thanks, Rhea."_ Bobby said. _"I owe you both."_

"Oh, Bobby, we could never charge you." I said chuckling. "You know how weak we are to charming men."

Bobby let out a disbelieving scoff that had a smile growing across my face as I pictured him rolling his eyes. I did quite like Bobby. He was like a second father to me.

 _"_ _I'll see you both near Lincoln, Nebraska very soon."_ Bobby said. _"The sooner we all get there the better."_

"Right." I said. "Who will we be working with anyway, Bobby? Someone we know?"

Bobby was silent for a moment, which had my brows furrowing. I hope he wasn't having us work with Rufus again. That man and I could not get along to save _our lives._

 _"_ _Well, it's the Winchesters."_ Bobby said.

My brows shot up in surprise. The Winchesters? Well, this day was certainly turning interesting, wasn't it?

* * *

I looked out at the house Bobby told us to meet him at as Circe sat in the passenger's seat next to me.

"So, this is the place, huh?" She asked as she had her arm out the window. "You hear those cicadas?"

I nodded my head as I spotted Bobby leaning against his car. I didn't see any sign of other hunters, so I pulled my car up alongside his. Circe and I both got out of our vehicle.

"Bobby!" Circe said giving the older hunter a quick hug. "Good to see you."

"Good to see both of you too, I guess." Bobby said gruff as ever.

I chuckled as I walked onto the other side of the car to give Bobby a quick hug as well.

"No reason to be so grumpy with us." I said as I pulled back. "Now where's the Winchester boys? Late?"

"They should be here soon." Bobby said.

Just as he said that a roar of an engine cut through the sound of cicadas. We all turned seeing a 1967 Chevy Impala pulling up behind us to park.

"They have nice taste in cars at least." Circe joked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I just hummed in reply wondering what these guys would be like. Sure, everyone makes mistakes, but they sure made a pretty big one by opening that Devil's Gate. Makes me wonder if they're really that good at their job.

"Try not to judge them too quickly, Rhea." Bobby cautioned as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'll try." I replied as the boys were getting out of their car.

Though boys they weren't. While they might have brains of mush the two men certainly weren't hurting in the looks department. Circe and I exchanged a glance as she grinned.

"Τουλάχιστον είναι όμορφο να δούμε, ε (At least they're pretty to look at, eh,) Rhe?" Circe asked in our parents' mother tongue.

"Δεν σημαίνει ότι θα είναι ανεκτή για να συνεργαστείς (Doesn't mean they'll be bearable to work with), Circe." I replied.

She nodded in agreement as the two men walked towards us. The shorter one was eating what looked to be a very cheesy and greasy hamburger, which had my brow quirking. That kind of food wasn't really good for you to begin with. But here he's eating it for breakfast?

"So, we're eating bacon cheese burgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby asked as he frowned at the shorter one.

"Well, sold my soul." The shorter one said. "Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

Sold his soul, huh? He must be the one that Bobby wants me to take a look at. However, I don't think there's any magic in the world that can save a soul from its contract. The deal between demon and human is strong magic on its own. Not something so easily broken.

"Idjit." Bobby said shaking his head then turned to Circe and me. "Boys, this Rhea Hallows and Circe Foster. I called them in to help us on this case. Rhea is an expert on curses and plagues and all sorts of magical mumbo-jumbo. And Circe is—well—Circe."

"Aw, thanks, Bobby." Circe said grinning. "You really know how to charm a lady."

I grinned in amusement as Circe placed a hand over her heart as if she was really touched. Bobby didn't comment to her reply as he gestured back to the men.

"Girls, these two are Dean and Sam Winchester." Bobby said.

He gestured to the one, who put down his hamburger to look at us appreciatively, first then to the taller one, who also appeared to be the younger of the two, second. Sam stepped forward while holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said sincerely.

I shook his hand with Circe following in suit. She looked towards me with a playful smirk on her face.

"Καλώ καρφίτσες στην καμηλοπάρδαλη (I call dibs on the giraffe.)." She said.

I held back at laugh as Sam looked down at Circe curiously. The poor man obviously had no idea of what was just said.

"Κάνε ότι νομίζεις (Do as you please.)." I replied with a shrug. "Αλλά η δουλειά έρχεται πρώτη, καταλαβαίνεις (But the job comes first, understand?)?"

"Yes, boss." Circe replied in English. "Well, shall we get started? No time like the present!"

Circe went over to the trunk of our car while popping it open to get inside to the weapons. I tended not to use weapons on a job considering my magical ability. However, with humans involved it's best to keep up the appearances of humans ourselves. Which is why I have a few weapons already on me.

"So that your car?" Dean asked as he came up to stand beside me.

I glanced up at him as I waited for Circe to get everything she needed together.

"Yes, a gift from Bobby when we got back into the game." I said.

"It's nice." Dean said grinning. "Though not as nice as my baby."

He looked back at the Impala, which was a nice car. You definitely don't seem made like that anymore. A pity really.

"She certainly is beautiful." I said sincerely.

Dean's grin grew, but before we could talk more, Circe was ready and closing the trunk to our car.

"Let's do this." She said grinning widely.

She started heading towards the house first with a bit of pep in her step, which had me sighing.

"She usually like this?" Sam asked as he looked down at me.

"Usually worse." I replied. "Just hope she doesn't start singing."

I then followed after Circe while pulling out my glock which was locked and loaded in case it was needed. It had special made Celestial Bronze bullets inside that Circe and I worked on together. We even sent the instructions back to camp for the Hephaestus kids to play around with. They could probably make more impressive ones than us. But since they're Celestial Bronze, I didn't have to worry about if they'd be affective against demons since Celestial Bronze hurts all mythological and supernatural beings.

"So, Bobby, do you think we have a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out." Bobby said as the boys were following after. "Looks like the swarm's ground zero. What do you think, Rhea?"

I did feel a strong presence here…a strong malicious presence. While a plague might not be upon us, a demon was definitely here.

"I just say be on your guard." I said over my shoulder. "This area…feels tainted."

I could feel curiously looks on the back of my head, which I knew belonged to the Winchesters. Bobby knew exactly what Circe and I were and still treated us as human. Doesn't mean other humans will do the same.

"Rhea's a sensitive." Bobby explained from behind Circe and I. "She kind of senses bad mojo in the air unlike us."

"Sounds handy." Dean said.

"Sometimes." I replied as I reached the door with Circe.

Circe looked towards me. I nodded my head. She knocked loudly on the door.

"Candygram!" Dean shouted loudly from his place behind us.

Candygram? Haven't used that one before. We stood there a second longer while getting no reply. We looked to Bobby for instructions as he is the senior hunter here. He gave the okay, so Circe quickly popped the lock to get the door to swing open. Dean and Sam went in first with guns at the ready as if to shield Circe and me. I gave her a look that had her snickering. If only these two knew what we were capable of doing. We went in after them, and I frowned as the malicious feeling grew. A demon had been here. An old one at that. Not to mention the stench of death was literally in the air.

"That's awful." Sam said with his nose scrunched up as if to escape the smell.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean said.

"Looks like there will be bodies to collect." Circe said frowning.

I hummed in agreement while wishing we had been here to prevent this. However, we can't save everyone. We all then spread out to scope the rooms with Circe and I heading one way as the Winchesters went another. We circled the bottom of the house and reached a sitting area. I paused when the sound of crying hit my ears. I looked to Circe with my look silently asking if she heard it too. She nodded her head. We both crept towards the last room in our loop. The door was partially cracked with the smell of death ten times worse coming from that room.

"The dead bodies." I said while lowering my gun.

"Who's crying though?" Circe asked.

I walked forward spotting a TV with some woman on it crying. I nodded for Circe to take a look, and she lowered her gun as well when seeing the TV.

"Whatever was here is gone now." I said stepping into the room seeing the Winchesters already there.

Bobby entered the room right behind us as I moved around to look at the family on the couch. They were definitely in the decaying stage hence the smell and their graying bodies. However, they shouldn't have lost that much muscle and fat content so quickly. Unless they were all starving before their deaths, which didn't seem to make sense. Though it would seem starvation was the cause of their deaths.

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Sam asked the older hunter.

"I don't know." Bobby said honestly.

I feel the left-over presence of a demon. I felt it before we even came into the house, but I've never seen a demon do this to someone.

"Check for Sulphur." Dean said.

Looks like he thought demons could behind this as well. I looked around the bodies for any sign as Circe went to look around both entrances into the room. Sam helped me around the bodies though neither of us saw what we were looking for. I exchanged a glance with him. This family didn't deserve this. Sam nodded as if he knew what I was thinking as he placed his hand on my shoulder. The both of us then stiffened when a creaking noise came from the porch as shadows passed. Dean, who was closest to the window, looked at the rest of us. He motioned for us to fan out.

While I've never worked with the Winchester, I did move on with Circe doing the same. She went up for an air view look in case things went nasty below. It was how we always worked. If one of us was in trouble below, the other was above ready to pounce. Bobby and Sam went out the door Circe and I previously came in as I followed after Dean. I kept back though in case anything got the drop on him. That'd leave me at least having his back. He stopped by the door while motioning for me to pause, which I did.

He very slowly opened it while stepping out cautiously onto the porch. I stepped forward, but just slightly to get a look out. I saw no one. However, I remained back in the blind spot just in case as Dean went farther out onto the porch. That's when two people—a couple—rushed up behind him. The man hit the gun out of Dean's hand as he was turning around. He then proceeded to hit Dean in the gut then in the face to send him to the ground. As he pointed the gun at Dean, I came out while hurrying to point the gun at his head. He froze along with his partner.

"You really should be careful who you attack." I said as I cocked the gun. "You never know when they might have friends."

Just then, Circe came swinging down from the porch to point the gun at the woman before she got any ideas. Apparently, she had been reaching for a weapon because she froze when seeing the gun pointed at her as well.

"Now, state who you are and why you're here." I said with no room for argument.

However, before they could answer Bobby came around the corner, and when he grinned, I blinked in confusion.

"Isaac? Tamara?" He asked as he stopped at Dean's laid out body.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing here?" The woman asked as she smiled.

I looked to Circe and she shrugged not knowing what was going on either. I then sighed while removing my gun from Isaac as he took his off of Dean. Circe put her gun away as well.

"I could ask the same." Bobby said.

"How are you, Bobby?" Isaac asked.

The two shook hands while obviously forgetting about the bleeding Winchester on the ground.

"Better than Dean most likely." Circe answered for Bobby.

I sighed while going to help the guy up when he held out his hand. I pulled him to his feet with him stumbling into me as he tried to get his bearings.

"I think I'm bleeding." Dean said as he touched his nose.

"You are." I told him. "Let's get inside. I'll look at that nose."

As I was leading him inside, Sam came out looking confused at what was going on.

"You missed all the fun, Sammy!" Circe said hitting his arm as Dean and I passed him.

* * *

I sighed looking down at the bodies in front of me. We had called the cops to move them to the morgue. Now, I was here posing as a forensic doctor to do my own personal autopsy. While I don't have an exact medical degree, I can look for demonic or supernatural signs left behind in the body with my magic. I'll let the real doctors tell us what the cause of death was. Dr. Jenny Richards was putting together a record as we speak with Circe watching over her to make sure I wasn't disturbed.

The body was laid out in front of me with all its insides separated out by Dr. Richards earlier. I could since demonic presence all over this body. It was old and dark. I moved things around while looking for any solid evidence. I then blinked when seeing some kind of mark on the ribs of the victim. It was old, runic. Something I've seen before, but I couldn't quite place it. I took a picture of it anyway with my phone for later use. I then looked up from what I was doing as Circe entered the room.

"The good doctor has finished her report." Circe said. "She was even nice enough to make us a full copy. I could tell you the very long medical terms and other yada-yada or get straight to the point. Whatever you prefer, Boss."

"Point." I said as I stepped away from the body.

"They all died of dehydration and starvation." Circe said.

My brow quirked at that one as I was taking the medical gown off of me to dispose of. Dehydration and starvation?

"Didn't they have a fully stocked kitchen only feet away from them?" I asked.

Circe nodded her head while looking about as stumped as I did on this one. While I'm almost certain its demonic, I've never seen a demon make a family starve to death.

"Maybe they were just lazy." Circe said. "Like an extreme case of sloth."

I hummed supposing that was true. I then shook my head knowing we needed to get back to the others.

"Come on," I said. "Bobby's expecting us back soon."

"Righto, Rhe!" Circe said quickly flanking me as we left. "Back to my gentle giant. I'm telling ya it's going to turn to love."

I snorted at her while not commenting. I almost feel sorry for Sam. The lunatic has taken a liking to him.

* * *

"We're back." I said walking into our "home base" with Circe.

We both paused though when sensing the heavy tension in the room. It appears we returned at the wrong time. I almost wanted to step out and come back later. However, Bobby just shook his head while looking at us.

"What did you find?" Bobby said.

"They died of dehydration and starvation." Circe said handing the medical file over to him.

The others reacted much as I had with looks of confusion. Yeah, weird, am I right?

"There were also no signs of restraint or violence." I added. "No ligger marks to suggest they were tied up or anything. They literally just sat down and never got back up."

"But there was a fully-stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby pointed out.

I nodded because I had pointed that out too when Circe told me the cause of death. Of course, I had been thinking that when I first saw their bodies. Didn't believe it though until the report came back.

"What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty." Bobby said. "Rhea, you find anything else during your own examination of the body?"

I pulled out my phone while moving to the picture I took of that mark on the ribcage.

"This," I said showing it to Bobby. "I know I've seen it before, but I can't think of where. I'm probably going to hit my books and see if I can find it."

Bobby nodded his head while handing me back my phone, so I could place in my pocket.

"Well, what now?" Dean asked. "What should we do while Rhea is looking into that mark?"

"You could always help me read, handsome." I said patting his chest. "Two sets of eyes are better than one."

Dean grinned at me almost flirtatiously, which had Sam groaning and shaking his head.

"Uh, sorry, but we're not going to do anything." Isaac spoke up. "You can look into your mark, but we're not doing it together."

I looked at them wondering what they're problem was as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You all seem nice enough, but this ain't Scooby-Doo." Isaac said. "And we don't play well with others."

"Obviously." Circe said as she hopped up on a table to sit down.

I hushed her since we didn't need a fight breaking out for anything. We're here on a job. Best to act somewhat professional at least.

"Well, I think we'd cover more ground if we all worked together." Sam said.

"No offense." Isaac cut in. "But we're not teaming with damned fools who let the Devil's Fate get opened in the first place."

Dean stiffened from beside me as I sighed. I knew this was going to come up at some point. I also knew I had my own reservations about working with the Winchesters. However, they seem like good people. They deserve a chance to prove themselves to other hunters.

"No offense?" Dean asked while stepping forward.

I reached out pushing him behind me, so he wouldn't get up in Isaac's face. Probably not a good idea to get in between two men with alpha male personalities, but I was used to being the buffer as being one of the eldest at camps. Those kids could get rough with each other and needed someone to keep them apart.

"Isaac," Tamara chided. "Like you've never made a mistake before."

Well, at least she was trying to be openminded, but it didn't seem as if Isaac was listening.

"Oh yeah," Isaac said with a role of his eyes. "Locked my keys in the car. Turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world."

Dean laughed sarcastically behind me, and I didn't have to look at his face to know he was getting even more pissed off.

"Alright, that's enough." Dean said.

"Guys, this isn't helping." Sam said. "Dean."

Dean remained tense behind me but didn't budge. Circe just kept uncharacteristically quiet as she watched the two parties closely. I knew if a fight did happen, she'd be there to have my back.

"Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now." Isaac continued. "We don't know where they are. When they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us."

"Well, it's a good thing there's a few of us who know how to fight in a war." I said. "Rule number one is that there's strength in numbers, but if you want to go out on your own, go ahead. We'll be here when you need the back up."

Isaac glared at me though I stood my ground while narrowing my eyes at him. He might be older than me, but I have so much more experience than him and his wife combined. The husband-wife couple then left leaving us in silence.

"Well, that was fun." Circe said in a chipper mood.

"Fun's over." I said to Circe. "Let's get to the car. Bring out all the books. We're not going to be getting any sleep."

Circe sighed though did follow me towards the door. We went out to the car with me unlocking the truck.

"What do you think about them?" Circe asked as I was collecting the books I always keep on hand.

"I think they're good people who just made one hades of a mistake." I said honestly as I gave her some of the books to carry. "Besides, I think we both know what it's like to make big mistakes ourselves."

Circe frowned though nodded her head. All of us have made mistakes in our lives. The best thing to do after that is try as hard as possible to fix.

"I can see they're trying to keep going though." I continued as I got the last of the books. "They're trying to fix what they've done, and with how it sounds, Dean doesn't have much longer to stay around to help fix everything."

"Yeah, that one year to live thing." Circe said as I shut the trunk. "Think you can help him?"

"I don't know." I said honestly.


End file.
